


The Best Medicine

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was severely injured in the X-Men's battle with the Brood and Kurt has his own brand of medicine to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Merevindur** for the beta! This is one of my very first Logurt fics and I was just getting my feet wet so its pretty short!
> 
> This takes place during the "Brood Saga" that was published during Uncanny X-Men (first series) by Chris Claremont, Dave Cockrum and Paul Smith circa 1983.
> 
> Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Storm, Kitty and Sikorsky all belong to Marvel Comics and Disney.
> 
> Originally published August 8, 2008.

^^^

Kurt watched Logan sleep. He was in the Star jammers medical bay sitting with his feisty friend as he was recovering from severe wounds he received during their battle with the Brood creatures. Worry creasing his elfin features. He hesitantly reached for Logans hand, then held it gently in his own. Kurt became mesmerized by the rise and fall of Logans muscled chest which was sparsely covered with coarse dark hair. Kurt smiled to himself, remembering how Logan would compare the crude hair that covered his body to the fine fur that covered himself, stroking it often as they laid together some nights. Suddenly he felt someone staring at him. It was Logan.

"Hey, Elf. You certainly are a sight to wake up to." His voice cracking before he gave into a coughing fit.

Kurt immediately went to pour a glass of water from a pitcher sitting on a table next to them. Kurt went to Logan and slipped his large hand behind his friends head lifting it so Logan could drink. Logan gulped the cool water down quickly feeling it slide down his dry throat, when finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Easy, Logan."

Wolverine looked around the bay. "How did you get in here, Elf? With that blasted Sikorsky guarding this place like a mother hen?"

"I have my ways, Mein Freund. "

"You ported?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"So…" Logan replied, feeling a little uncomfortable under Kurt's intense gaze.

"Yes?"

"Did you come in here to give me your own brand of medicine?" Then older man smiled suggestively.

"Why, yes, Logan. I have had medical training after all. As you well know seeing as how I tended to many a bruise, scrape and more after whatever maniac we were fighting that day." His lips quirked.

"Uh… yeah. Of course." Logan was feeling a bit irritated now. Kurt was obviously playing with him.

_The flamin' tease._

"Is there some other skill you were inquiring about?" A sultry smile played at the corners of Kurt's blue lips.

"Enough with the games, Misfit!" Logan growled before grabbing Kurt's wrist and yanking him forward.

"Was???"

"Not as weak as you thought, eh, Elf?"

"Logan, I – mmph!"

And that was the end of that as far as Logan was concerned as he pulled Kurt into a fierce and demanding kiss. It lasted several minutes, callused fingers tugging at Kurt's curly hair. When the kiss ended Kurt was panting.

"Now lie back down, Herr Logan. Doctors orders."

"Is that so?"

"Listen to the expert." And with that he roughly pushed Logan down onto the table then hopped up onto said table and stood, foot on each side of Logan. Kurt removed his shirt, tossing it aside. Kurt ran his fingers over his chest and brushed his nipples, moaning Logan's name before sliding his fingers down to the waistband of his pants.

"Shoot, Kurt!" Logan gulped as he watched the enticing display before him.

"What shall I do next? Let me see?" Kurt mock contemplated his next move, chin in hand.

"Your pants, you should definitely remove your pants." Logan's voice was slightly high pitched with a hint of pleading and Logan cursed himself. Very few people could reduce him to this.

"My pants, but, of course!"

Kurt, with a flourish, expertly popped the buttons free and let his pants fall to the floor. "See something you like?"

"I like all of what I see, darlin'."

"Good boy."

Kurt slowly bent down into a crouching position before moving up his friend's body with a cat-like grace that Logan marveled at. Kurt leaned on his elbows taking special care of his own injured wrist. He did not have a healing factor after all. He stared into Logan's eyes.

"Now what can I do for you?" Kurt reached down to Logan's cock and squeezed his erection lightly. "Very interesting."

Kurt unbuttoned Logan's pants. "Ahh… am I doing that?"

“You know you are and quit stalling. You know what I want."

Kurt drew himself up, ready to settle down onto Logan's erection.

"Wait! Aren't you going to prepare yourself first?"

"I already did in the bathing chambers while I was thinking of you."

"Cripes, Kurt!'

"Do not take the Lords name in vein" Kurt said, voice hitching with a gasp as he felt Logan's length filling him.

"Kurt I-"

"Shhh…" Kurt lifted himself up then lowered himself down again and started a steady rhythm while crying out softly each time Logan's member hit that spot deep inside him.

Logan was growling and moaning, in reflex he grabbed Kurt's hips tight, digging his fingers in and most likely leaving marks. "Damn, you feel good."

Logan became desperate and took control, quickening the pace, at this Kurt let out a sharp cry throwing his head back, eyes screwed tight in pleasure.

Logan's muscles turned to jelly as he felt his orgasm approaching. The incredible tightness of Kurt's body was overwhelming him. With one final thrust he came with a roar deep inside Kurt's body.

Kurt followed soon after. "Logan!" His seed spurting between their bellies. The young mutant fell to Logan's chest, panting.

Logan got up and pushed Kurt onto the table, now he was on top, pinning Kurt's arms to the table and kissed him with great passion. He released Kurt's lips and looked deep into his friends golden eyes and stroked his hair.

Kurt reached up and touched the bandage on Logan's head. "How do you feel?"

Logan let out a sharp laugh. "How do I feel? I may have just had the best orgasm in my life."

"Mmm… me as well." Kurt said, laughing too.

"So, you plannin' on doin' this every time I get my ass handed to me?"

"Hmm… maybe." Kurt grinned that way that could cause Logan's heart to thump in his chest.

Logan kissed him again, almost reverently. What did he do to deserve this sweet and sexy man? He tried to imagine a world without him but he quickly banished that though not liking where it lead.

Suddenly they heard footsteps outside the door and Sikorsky's voice. "That Logan, numb-skull he is. How you put up with him will I ever know?"

"Shit!" Logan quickly buttoned his pants watching as Kurt was washing his belly by the sink. Kurt then put his pants on before putting on his shirt, which was hanging from an overhead lamp that Kurt was able to reach easily with his acrobat's body. Then he tossed the cloth to Logan so he could do the same. Logan would have laughed at the Elf's behavior if he wasn't so concerned himself. A brief memory flash shot through him of Kurt riding him. He heard Kitty's voice which soured the moment. Logan shook his head.

"Y'know elf maybe you shouldn't get so crazy with the shirt tossing, it would have saved you a lot of time."

Kurt glared at him. "I don't recall you complaining."

"Hmph." Logan shrugged in a non-committal manner.

As Kurt heard the bay door begin to slide open he vanished in a puff of smoke and brimstone. The X-Men, along with the others, including Sikorsky entered the room.

"How are you, Logan? I hope you are well, my friend." Ororo asked, looking concerned.

"Oh fine, Ro." He could barely look into her eyes.

"I certainly hope for you, numb-skull, you did not strain yourself with any activity while you were supposed to be resting?"

Logan huffed, slightly flushed, a rare thing for the usually stolid man and was about to say something immensely rude.

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Kitty asked.

"Did someone mention my name? Yours truly has arrived so your lives can continue." He said with a bow.

"Give me a break, fuzzy elf." Kitty said rolling her eyes.

Logan chuckled and Kurt just brushed it off, smiling and shrugging as he walked over to Ororo, he was still concerned about her recent linking with the alien Acanti and wanted to check up on how she was feeling.

"So are you feeling better, Logan?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, much better, punkin.' "

He looked over at Kurt with a wolfish grin. "Much better..."

^^^


End file.
